Así es como yo te amo Rocketshipping!
by BigSakura
Summary: El equipo Rocket cae en lo que parece una ilsa desierta en otro intento fallido por robar a Pikachu. Se encuentran solos en una jungla cuando la prescencia de Mowth se esfuma. James aterrorizando por perder a Jesse para siempre... UN SOLO CAP!


**Hey! que onda, gente como estaaaaaaan! jaja bueno pues yo aqui luego de siglos de no haber subido nada jajaja en in no es como que tenga muchos lectores de todas formas jajaja. Como sea, pues bien aqui con una CHULADA de fic! jaja bueno eso digo yo XD con el MEJOR de todos, el Rocketshipping!... bueno tambien el contestshipping jaja pero el Rocket es el mas lindo, obvio y real de todos! XD como sea! Hace tiempo tuve esta idea para el Rocketshipping y de hecho empecé a escribirla con ayuda de mi hermana HealingSword pero... murio rapido jajja pero vaya, hace poco decidí retomarlo y pues bien, aquí está el resultado. Neta espero que les guste mucho pero bueno, ya leeré sus opiniones juju!**

**Sin más los dejo n_n**

**BigSakura**

* * *

><p><strong>"Así es como yo te amo"<strong>

**By: BigSakura**

_El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra veez!_

Y después de eso se formó una estrella en el cielo haciéndolos desaparecer, en otro intento fallido por atrapar a Pikachu. Esta vez el trío de delincuentes cayó en una playa, alejada del lugar

de la batalla. Los tres de cara en la arena mueven sus pies luchando por sacar su cabeza. La peliroja es la primera en salir de un salto y empieza a sacudir su cabello, notoriamente molesta.

El peliazul safó su cabeza e intentó sacar al felino de su prisión, pues aun movía sus patas tratando de salir.

Jesse: Es el colmo! -terminando de sacudir su ropa- No puedo creer que hayan fallado otra vez, son unos inútiles!

James: -por fin desatora la cabeza del pokemon de la arena y lo avienta por ahi- PERDON!

Meowth: -sacudiendo su cabeza- Oye pero si tu fuiste la que dejó subir al mocoso al globo!

Jesse: -frunce el ceño-

James: pero no se hubiera subido si el chimuelo hubiera subido la escalera a tiempo

Meowth: OYE A MI NO ME LA AVIENTES, LA HUBIERA SUBIDO RAPIDO SI TU HUBIERAS REPARADO LA CADENA!

Jesse: lo ven! es SU CULPA! -cruzada de brazos-

James: Mejor callese doña gruñona..!

Jesse: que! REPITELO!

James: si, eso fue lo que dije GRUÑONA!

Los dos empezaron a discutir como de costumbre. El felino harto solo cerró los ojos y se abalanzó sobre los dos con su ataque de arañazo, dejando marcas en el rostro de ambos quienes

solo parpadean.

James: AAY! tu y tus métodos, GATO! -lo toma del cuello y posiciona su puño para golparlo- Aveces me dan ganas de tirarte los unicos dientes que tienes, MENDIGO CHIMUELON! -gruñe-

Jesse: Tiraselos! castigo por atreverse a marcar tan hermoso rostro! -tocando los rasguños con sus dedos. El felino solo sonreia nervioso-

Meowth: lo ven? ya están de acuerdo otra veeez!

Ambos jovenes parpadean y el ojiverde deja al pokémon delicadamente en la arena. Ambos solo miraron a otro lado de brazos cruzados.

Meowth: Asi es mejor. Nuestro unico objetivo es atrapar a Pikachu! y para eso debemos estar unidos como el equipo que somos!

Jesse: -sonríe y mira al peliazul- mhm el enano tiene razón...

James: -asiente- si cierto tu! -sonrie-

Meowth: Ahora lo unico que tenemos que hacer es buscar de nuevo a los bobos! y quitarles a Piklachu de una buena vez, para llevárselo al jefe! -poniendo su pata al frente-

Ambos jovenes sonrieron confiados

Jesse: Tienes razon -aun sonriendo, pone una mano sobre la pata del felino-

James: Tu si sabes, chimuelo! -pone la mano sobre la de Jesse-

-CAPTUREMOS A PIKACHU Y LLEVEMOSLO CON EL JEFE, SEREMOS RICOS, RICOS, RICOS! (Yeey!) -mientras avientan sus brazos al cielo-

Rieron orgullosos. Luego de unos segundos sin hacer ni decir nada parpadearon y mirando a su alrededor.

Meowth: oigan por cierto en donde estamos? -poniendo su pata en su barbilla-

James: n-no se... parece una playa...

Jesse: es una isla... y no hay mas que agua en kilometros... -Los tres se miran entre si-

-CAIMOS EN UNA ILSA DESIERTA!

Jesse: -se cruza de brazos y suspira- mhm como sea, supongo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es salir de esta isla... -mira a James- alguna idea?

James: -niega- no tenemos el globo...

Meowth: oye Jesse, quizá Dustox pueda buscarlo, no debió caer muy lejos de nosotros, no crees?

Jesse: CALLATE, no medejas pensar! -cierra los ojos- mmmm ... -los abre y truena los dedos- Oigan! tengo una idea! -los otros dos parpadean- Dustox puede buscar el globo!

Meowth: -se cruza de brazos y la ve feo- buena idea...

Jesse: Lo se -sonrie y se pone de pie para sacar su pokebola. Abre sus ojos al darse cuenta de que ninguna de sus pokebolas se encuentra en su bolsillo. Pasa sus manos por toda su falda alarmada- pe-pero...!

James:-parpadea- que pasa, Jesse?

Jesse: -lo mira- m-mis... pokebolas...

James: que? que pasa?

Jesse: -traga saliva- N-no estan!

James: -se pone de pie enseguida- QUE! COMO QUE NO..? -pasa su mano por su cinturon, tampoco estaban. La mira- Tampoco las mias... -abre sus ojos y la toma de los hombros- JESSE, QUE VAMOS A HACER!

Jesse: no lo se! -se aparta y busca en la arena- deben estar por aqui! No es posible que se hayan perdido!

Meowth: -escarvando en la arena- debieron salirse de sus lugares cuando caimos!

James: noooooooo MI CHIMEEECO! -sus ojos enormes y vidriosos llenos de lágrimas-

Jesse: CALMATE JAMES! los encontraremos! ahora excava! -se arrodilla y empieza a quitar arena buscando-

James: -se arrodilla tambien y empieza a buscar- y mi Cacnea! CHIMEECO, CACNEA, MIS CHAMAAACOOOS! -aventando la arena por todas partes-

Meowth: -parecia un muñeco de nieve, pero cubierto de arena. Se sacude- AAyy.. presiento que no los vamos a encontrar en esta isla.. -baja la mirada y se cruza de brazos- No quisiera decirlo pero quiza deberian darlos por perdid-siente como lo jalan del cuello. La peliroja lo miraba furiosa-

Jesse: DE NINGUNA MANERA LOS DARE POR PERDIDOS! PREFIERO QUE TE PIERDAS TU A ACE´PTAR QUE MI DUSTOX Y MI SEVIPER ESTAN SOLOS Y DESAMPARADOS ASI QUE AHORA -lo azota en la arena- BUSCA ESAS POKEBOLAS, ENTENDISTE! -se aparta y busca por su cuenta-

Meowth: -lleno de lagrimas- abusiva... -sniff!-

Pasaron casi toda la tarde buscando por todas partes, sin resultado alguno. Estaban agotados, sentados en la arena y los tres con la mirada baja.

James: -suspira- mi chimeeeco...

Jesse: -de rodillas y con la mirada baja- mi pobre Dustox... y Seviper... -suspira- no puedo creer que los haya perdido... -mira al felino que se habia quedado dormido y suspira-

Se escucha un tremendo gruñido, ella voltea su mirada para encontrar al peliazul parpadeando y sonrojado, con sus manos en su estómago.

James: pe-perdon... me estoy muriendo de hambre...

Jesse: -suspira y mira al cielo- Es cierto, no hemos comido nada el dia de hoy... pero... donde podremos conseguir comida en una isla desierta?

James: mmm -mirando hacia atras- Mira Jesse, es una junga... -la mira- quiza haya moras y frutas

Jesse: -sonrie- tienes razon! Vayamos por algo de comer antes de que te desmayes! -mueve al felino- Enano despierta. Iremos por comida... -se pone de pie y empieza a caminar detras de su compañero-

Meowth: Si jefazo y saque a ese Persian de mi vista... -aun entre sueños. Abre los ojos y se encuentra solo- eh? -se sienta y mira a los jovenes alejandose. Se pone de pie- EEEY, ESPERENME! -corre detras de ellos-

Los chicos aun caminan cabizbajos sin creer por completo que hayan perdido sus pokemon. La chica toma su brazo con su otra mano como abrazandose a si misma mientras suspira y mira a su alrededor.

Meowth: -con las manos en la nuca- ya me cansé de caminar, aun no hay nada de comer?

James: -mirando los frutos de los arboles cercanos- No... ninguna de estas moras es comestible...

Jesse: hum... ahora que lo recuerdo yo tenia un paquete de galletas en el globo.. -lleva sus manos a su nuca- que por cierto no sabemos en donde esta...

James: Jesse, no empieces con eso

Jesse: Ay, perdon! si me lamento por la perdida de mis pokemon y de mi comida... este dia no podria ser peor! -abre sus ojos y baja su mirada. Su pie estab ensima de algo verde y pegajoso- Diaaagh! -aparta su pie- Y SON MIS MEJORES BOTAS! -la bota queda manchada y pegajosa. La chica suspira- Muy bien, hablé demasiado rapido! -intentando quitar la sustancia de su calzado-

James: -pone mas atencion- Jesse... que.. eso no es..?

Jesse: mm? -aun arrastrando su pie en la tierra-

James: es... baba d-de... -su voz quebraba y sus ojos reflejaban miedo-

Meowth: y ahora por qué esa cara? parece que escuchaste a Justin Bieber cantando una de Juan Gabriel...

Jesse: que pasa, HABLA!

James: es... baba de Ariados, Jesse... -la mira- esa baba solo la sueltan muy cerca de sus nidos...

Jesse: -abre sus ojos- p-por lo que...

James: debemos estar cerca de un nido...

Meowth: -mira a su alrededor y sus ojos casi se desorbitan- m-muchachos..! -apunta- lo, lo, lo... LO -señalando al frente-

Delante del trio se encontraba un gigantesco nido con tres enormes huevos de color rojo con franjas amarilla negra y violeta.

James: que, que pasa! -sube su mirada- oh no...

Jesse: es... el nido de Ariados...!

James: pero es... ES ENORME! jamas he visto un ariados que tenga un nido de este tamaño! -mirando el nido boquiabierto-

Meowth: o-oigan... si esos son los huevecillos imaginense a la mamá... -temblando-

El piso se simbró dejando caer un gran peso. Sintieron una especie de ventisca apestosa detras de ellos. Al voltear hacia atras sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se achicaron. Se abrazaron entre los tres al ver a la enorme bestia. Un ariados de fácil unos tres o incluso cinco metros de alto gritaba furioso al trio frente a el. Movió sus patas como un Tauros a punto de enbestir.

James: -se suelta- jejeje... d-disculpe señor... señora? Airados... n-nosotros nadamas ibamos pasando... -mientras retrocedia lentamente y haciendo retroceder a los otros dos, tratando de protegerlos- s-sus hijos... s-seguro creceran... -el enorme pokemon se acercaba lentamente. El joven traga saliva- sanos.. y f-fuertes... igual que su madre... -voltea un poco su cabeza para sususrrarle a su compañera- corran...

Jesse: -asiente y empieza a retroceder. Siente una punzada en su pierta que le causo dolor por un segundo, haciendola quejarse, cosa que inquietó al enorme arácnido.

El pokemon reacciona y sube sus patas delanteras en guardia, gritando su nombre con intensidad.

James: CORRAN! -se voltea y empuja a la chica y al felino haciendolos correr-

Los tres se disponen a alejarse de ahi lo más rapido que pueden. De repente el felino cae al suelo.

-MEEEOOOOWTH!

Jesse: -se detiene y voltea- Meowth!

James: -lo mismo- CHIMUELO!

Meowth: MI... MI TOBILLO!

Jesse: -regresa a por el, pero el Ariados se acercaba rapidamente, furioso.-

Estaba por tomar la mano del pokemon cuando se escuha un sonido casi igual al de un carrete de hilo desenrrollándose. En menos de un parpadeo el pokemon parlante estaba siendo envuelto por una dura capa de telaraña.

Jesse: M-MEOOOOWTH! -de rodillas mirando la escena-

James: JESSE! -corre hacia ella. El enorme aracnido estaba por envolverla tambien, pero el joven ojiverde logra apartarla antes de que el hilo la alcanzara-

Meowth: CHICOS! AYUDENME! -mientras daba vueltas y el hilo lo envolvia. Sus lágrimas empezaron a correr desesperadamente, pronto quedo completamente envuelto, como una mariposa antes de salir de la crisalida.

Jesse: NOOO! MEOWTH! -intentando zafarse, queria regrear por el. Pero su compañero la sostenia firmemente-

James: Jesse, JESSE! VAMONOS ANTES DE QUE NOS ATRAPE TAMBIEN! -jalandola-

Jesse: -lo mira- pero hay que regresar por Meowth! -frustrada, con lagrimas en sus ojos, aun tiraba por zafarse de los brazos de su compañero-

James: Jesse... -niega, tambien habia lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos- Vamonos... -la jala- porfavor...! -logra hacerla correr lejos de ahi-

Corrieron hasta que sus piernas les permirieron. Agotados calleron de rodillas sobre el cesped fresco. Ambos intentando recuperar el aliento.

Jesse: Meowth... -Azota sus dos puños contra el cesped- NO! -sollozando-

James: -solo la mira mientras intenta recuperar el ritmo de su respiracion. Baja la mirada y se acerca a ella para rodearla con su brazo-

Jesse: -abrazándose a si misma- Por qué..? -aprieta su abrazo- POR QUÉ EL!

James: Tranquila, Jesse -acercándola a el-

Jesse: No pude... no lo tomé a tiempo... -baja su cabeza- Soy una inútil...

James: -truena la boca y la hace recargarse en su hombro. Con su otra mano acaricia el brazo de la chica- Vamos Jesse, no digas eso... -busca su mirada- hiciste lo que pudiste. En serio... No fue tu culpa...

Jesse: y yo... -su voz entrecortada- Yo le dije... que refería que el se perdiera..!

James: Vamos Jesse -por fin la abraza por completo y acaricia su cabello- Deja de torturarte, no sabías eso, lo dijiste al aire... -cierra los ojos- Nunca lo dirías en serio verdad?

Jesse: -ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul y apretando sus manos arrugando su ropa- por supuesto que no! -solloza- jamás hubiera deseado algo como eso... -se aferra mas- era desesperante pero era nuetro compañero... -solloza- los tres siempre estuvimos juntos, y aunque no lo crean les tengo mucho cariño -solloza- ese gato lograba ponerme de buenas en los peores momentos -solloza- siempre terminaba las peleas para mantenernos unidos... Y AHORA ESTA UERTO Y TODO ES MI CULPA! -se aferra mas y su llanto se hace mas fuerte-

James: Jesse... -solo sigue acariciando el cabello de la chica en brazos, tambien lloraba por todo lo que dijo la chica mientras veia en su mente imagenes de algunas de las muchas cosas que habían pasado juntos. Apretó el abrazo e intensificó su llanto tambien-

Estuvieron un rato mas asi, abrazados lamentando la perdida de su compañero. Después de un rato la chica dejo de llorar, ya se habian separado. Estaban sentados en medio de la jungla. Estaba oscuro.

Jesse: -limpiando las ultimas lagrimas en su rostro- Tal vez deberiamos... -lo mira de reojo- buscar algo de comer... para pasar el resto del tiempo que vayamos a estar aqui...

James: -asiente- Tienes razón... -se pone de pie- vayamos a buscar algo... -ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

Jesse: -intenta ponerse de pie, pero siente de nuevo esa punzada en su pierna, que la obliga a caer de senton al cecped. Se queja-

James: Que? que pasa? -se arrodilla frente a ella-

Jesse: N-no se... me duele... -busca el punto de origen de su dolor, enseguida lo encuentra- que... es esto..? -Encuentra en su muslo un especie de moretón con dos pequeños orificios no muy profundos. Sus alrededores más bien rojizos-

James: déjame ver... -fijandose bien... abre sus ojos al mirar las marcas- pe-pero que!

Jesse: que? que pasa?

James: -solo niega- esa... p-picadura... -la mira- Jesse... viste algun Ariados cerca de ti..?

Jesse: No... -mirando la picadura- por qué?

James:_ 'No... no puede ser...' _t-te... duele?

Jesse: no hasta hace un momento... pero... ahora no me puedo levantar... -lo mira- por qué?

James -solo la mira un poco preocupado. Cierra los ojos y le sonrie- No es nada... puedo limpiar eso... -se pone de pie- Asi que ire a buscar agua y algo para comer.

Jesse: -asiente- está bien... -lo mira alejarse- ... James! ... -su compañero voltea a verla- ... gracias -sonrie de lado-

James: -responde a la sonrisa y se da vuelta para adentrarse en la jungla-

Jesse: -Una vez sola mira su pierna un poco preocupada. Pasa la mano ensima del piquete suavemente. Eso le ocasiona dolor y se queja- hum... -sonrie de lado-

James: -una vez lejos de la chica se arrodilla pesadamente sobre el cesped- NO! -nervioso, su voz se entrecortaba-por qué? ... POR QUÉ! -lleva una mano a su rostro cubriendolo- no, Jesse... -empezaba a sollozar- Cuándo..? POR QUÉ!

Resulta que, segun los conocimientos de James, la icadura en la pierna de Jesse sin duda era de un Ariados. Hasta donde sabía era muy peligrosa. Los sintomas en la victima eran escalofríos intensos, sudor helado, temblor e incluso... podria ser mortal.

James: NO! -azotando sus puños contra el césped- Jesse... -tomando un poco de cesped y arrancandolo. Sus manos temblaban. Recordó que el veneno tomaba unas seis horas en hacer efecto. Mostrando los sintomas en un orden cronológico. Recuerda haber leido tambien que existe un remedio- la... la mora ... aver... cual era su nombre..? Lichi..? Tomatosa... Molto..? si! esa... m-molto... -se pone de pie y impia sus lágrimas. Decidido a encontrar un arbusto, un árbol, una rama... lo que sea que tenga esa mora y poder darsela a la chica-

Leyó que la mora Molto tenia las propiedades necesarias para contrarestar los efectos del veneno aminorando los síntomas y matando los ácidos y bacterias del mismo. Luego de esto la víctima podría empezar a recuperarse. Encontró una zona de frutos.

James: la tomatosa es naranja... la rosa es lichi... la molto... c-como era..? -repetia para si mismo mientras buscaba- AARGH! -da una patada en el cesped- NO PUEDO CREERLO! SOY UN IDIOTA! -empieza a cortar las moras que encuentra. No podia evitar estar asustado, temblaba nervioso, sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas aun corrian por sus mejillas. Estaba decidido a encontrar esa mora y dársela a la peliroja- 'Aguanta Jesse... no me hagas esto... no te vayas...' -tiembla- N-no me dejes... solo... -arrancando con desesperación las moras...

Sin darse cuenta habia todo un mar de recuerdos en su mente. De todos los momentos buenos y malos que habian pasado como equipo junto con el felino. Aun no podia creerlo, el pokémon parlante estaba muerto... sin duda le dolía, pero por algún motivo no se imaginaba la vida sin la peliroja...

_'No podría... no... resistiría... yo...'_

Paso mucho tiempo buscando la dichosa mora, pero no lograba encontrarla ya que no podia recordar con exactitud su apariencia. Tomó todas las moras que pudo y corrió de regreso. La jungla era espesa y estaba oscuro ya... se perdió. Su prisa y desesperacion por entregar la mora lo confundian, impidiendole encontrar el camino de regreso con la chica. Miró al cielo, quiza habian pasado unas 2 horas ya...

James: Tengo... dos horas... -se arrodilla con las moras en brazos- y no la encuentro... -suspira derrotado- que voy a hacer... -mira al cielo, pero se levanta y continua caminando. Luego de dar muchas vueltas por fin encuentra a la chica donde la dejo. Corre con ella- Jesse! Jesse -se arrodilla- he vuelto... mira todas las moras que he traido! ... Jesse..? -la mira bien-

Jesse: -lo mira y sonrie- ah... q-que bueno... -con dificultad- m-mucha gracias... -su respiración ya no era agitada, sino dificultosa. El ojiverde puso su mano en su frente. Estaba helada- Jesse...

Jesse: t-tengo mucho frío... -estaba temblando y sudando frío- n-no puedo mover... la pierna..

El peliazul dejo las moras a un lado y la rodeó con su brazo para ayudarla a recostarse. Ella se quejaba del dolor cada vez que su pierna se movia un poco. Puso atención. La picadura se habia inflamado y estaba caliente. Intentó impedir salir sus lágrimas.

Jesse: -sonrie de lado- t-tú... lo sabes, no? -el solo abrió los ojos y la miró- El t-tiempo... s-se acaba... -se queja- el ve-neno ya hizo efecto, James...

James: -niega con ella en sus brazos. Podia sentirla temblando- No, no digas eso! -reacciona y empieza a seleccionar las moras y las rompe en pequeños pedazos. Toma a Jesse de su cabeza y la recuesta en sus piernas- Vamos... c-comelas... -suspira- no se cual de todas etas es... pero seguro la encontré... -intentando poner un pedazo de mora en la boca de la chica. Su mano tiembla al verla debil pero logra hacer que la coma. Sus lágrimas empiezan a salir- Jesse! -la abraza-

Jesse: No... creo que tenga caso, James -sonrie- Solo dejalo asi...

James: No, Jesse, porfavor... -su voz quebrada-

Jesse: S-supongo... que tengo lo que me merezco... por ser como soy... -se queja del dolor. La picadura en su pierna se habia hinchado- Este es el tipo de f-final... que se gana la... gente como yo...

James: No, no digas eso! Tu... no te mereces esto... Jesse no te mereces nada de esto!

Jesse: pero -rie- que dices..? s-si soy... una delincuente... o-portunista... en-vidiosa... avara... -se queja- ... re-recuerdas aquella vez... que llegamos a tu gran mansion..? -rie- lo unico que... hice fue... intentar que te casaras con.. Jessebell... para que... p-pudieras cobrar tu herencia... -suspira- n-nunca pensé en... si tu ibas a er feliz o no... al contrario... n-no me im-portó el que... t-tu no quisieras estar con ella... -sonrie- s-solo me interesé.. en el din-ero...

James: -niega- quedamos en que no ibamos a mencionarlo de nuevo...

Jesse: o.. aquella vez... c-cuando volvimos... y tus abuelos nos dieron refugio... s-solo me preocupe por robar ... los pokemon que habian en la casa.. -rie amarga- queria robarte a ti... Y sabes... que mas..?

James: -aparta el cabello de la chica de su rostro- que cosa, Jesse..? -con su voz quebrada-

Jesse: d-depues de todo eso... tu esco-giste quedarte... c-con nosotros... c-conmigo... a pesar de... lo que te hice...

James: eso es... porque..._ 'porque no me imagino sin tí...'_ -abrió los ojos- _'qué?'_

Jesse: Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos..?

James: y como olvidarlo..?

Jesse: prometimos... s-siempre estar juntos... t-tú...

James: prometí cuidarte siempre... -la junta a el- juré que no iba a dejarte sola nunca... y no lo hare, Jesse.

Jesse: Esos días... s-son de las cosas... más queridas para mi... -sonrie- me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido, James... hicimos muchas cosas juntos... y no cambiaria... nada de eso... por nada... s-sabes, James?

James: dime... -sus lagrimas caian delicadamente- Jesse

Jesse: S-si ... volviera a... nacer... y pudiese... escoger... el res-to de mi vida... volveria a elegir esto... n-no me arrepiento de nada...

James: Jesse... -la toma de los hombros y aprieta. No puede evitar llorar, se recarga en el hombro de ella-

Jesse: -sonrie y lo toma del hombro- James... -el se separa para mirarla. Ella sonrie y limpia sus lágrimas- Te habia dicho... alguna vez... -sonrie- lo m-mucho que me gustan tus ojos..?

James: -abre sus ojos- Je-Jesse...

Jesse: -rie un poco y mira a otro lado- sabes? en realidad... no... soportaba la idea de verte casado con Jessebell... -lo mira y lo toma de los hombros- No queria

James: lo sé... -la toma de la mano-Jesse... y-yo...

Jesse: -suspira pesadamente. Se sentía cada vez más debil- pe-perdoname por... n-no decir esto antes, James... m-me hubiera encantado..

James: no... no Jesse -la abraza- no te vayas!

Jesse: te amo, James...

James solo la mira y aprieta su mano con fuerza.

Jesse:-toma el rosotro de su compañero entre sus manos- di-dime... que vas a buscar... la felicidad... -acariciando su rostro- lejos de esto... Renuncia al Equipo Rocket... dedicate a lo que amas... n-no cometas mis errores... -su voz se iba apagando poco a poco y sus movimientos eran mas debiles-

James: No! Jesse! porfavor!

Jesse: ademas... quiero que bus-ques a una linda chica... que te haga compañia, y no... sea como yo...

James: -niega- eso nunca.. jamás... te reemplazaria... no voy a buscar a nadie... y-yo... -la abraza- TE AMARÉ SIEMPRE!

Jesse: -sonrie mientras sus lágrmas empiezan a brotar- eres.. un bobo...

James: -solo se acerca a ella y junta sus labios, a lo que ella responde con sus ojos abiertos en asombro, para luego cerrarlos y hacer el beso mas profundo. Acariciando con suavidad los labios uno del otro. El la obligó delicadamente a abrir sus labios, para poder asi introducir su lengua, suave y lentamente, lo que ella permitió y jugó tambien con sus labios. Comunicanso porfin asi el profundo amor que se tenian. Se separaron-

Jesse: Te amo James... -debil. En ese momento se desvaneció en sus brazos-

James: -abre sus ojos y empieza a negar- Jesse... -la mueve- Jesse, porfavor -la mueve- no me dejes... JESSE, NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES! -ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de ella abrazandola. Rompió en llanto. Por fin habia logrado confesar sus sentimientos, pero era demasiado tarde. Ella tenia una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, quizá por la dicha de haberse confesado y saberse correspondida. La abrazó fuertemente suplicando que no se fuera, en vano-

Comenzó a amanecer. James habia pasado ese rato abrazandola y llorando en silencio. Pensando en tantas cosas... todos esos momentos juntos... no iban a regresar, nada iba a ser igual... llegó a la conclusión de que sin ella, su vida no valia nada... Asi que al amanecer, se puso de pie con el cuerpo de su amada en brazos y caminó a la playa .Entró al agua y acarició su cabello apartandolo de su rotro.

James: No quiero Jesse... no quiero estar solo -suspira- yo... q-quiero .. quiero estar contigo... -la mira sonriendo dulcemente. Lo habia pensado mucho... le dio vueltas al asunto toda la noche hasta que llegó a solucion de alcanzarla, estar con ella por la eternidad. Le dió un ultimo beso en sus labios fríos y se sumergio en el agua con ella en brazos. Pronto empezo a quedarse sin oxigeno, pero no hizo nada por subir a la superfcie. Solo se aferró al cuerpo de su amada abrazandolo. Empezó a perder el conocimiento, cerró sus ojos lentamente, no sin antes, ver una sombra, una silueta de alguna manera conocida. No le dió mucha importancia. Solo se desvanecio y soltó el cuerpo de la peliroja, pues ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerla-

-Hey, miren chicos, está despertando!

_-'Esa voz...'_

-Tiene razon, sus ojos se abren!

_-'Los conozco...'_

-Vaya, que bueno... en verdad que buen susto nos dieron!

-PIIKA!

Entreabrió sus ojos lentamente para luego abrirlos de golpe al asombrarse. Estaba recostado en la playa.

James: -mirando a su alrededor- us-tedes...

Ash: -con las manos en la cintura- Oye, James... que les pasó? por qué entraste de esa manera al agua? -mientras su raton subia a sus hombros-

James: p-ero... -mira a un costado. La peliroja inconsciente- Jesse... -toma su mano y de nuevo empiezan a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos. Los chicos a su alrededor no dicen nada, pero se miran entre si- Te juro.._ 'que... te alcanzaré...'_ -aprieta la mano de la joven, haciendo caso omiso de los jovenes viajeros a su alrededor-

Brock: eh... James?

James: -voltea- oh... ustedes... gracias por rescatar... -pausa- eh? como supieron en donde estaba..? que hacen ustedes aqui..? -sintió un peso sobre su espalda. A voltear encontró a un ser querido. Meowth se encontraba sonriente sobre su espalda- ... ME-MEOWTH! -lo abraza- ESTAS VIVO!

Meowth: -siendo abrazado- claarooo! si ya ves que yo soy bien habil!

James: -parpadea, No parecia tener ninguna reacción ni preguntó por qué la chica no se movia. Levantó una ceja- pe-pero que paso..! El Ariados...

Meowth: -asiente- pero antes de que terminara de envolverme hable con ella, y le dije que de ninguna manera queriamos tocar a sus hijos! La señora muy amable se disculpo conmigo y me dejo ir!

James: pero... y ellos..? -mirando a los entrenadores-

Ash: -suspira- Encontramos a Meowth desesperado por encontrarlos... al parecer se separaron en una isla desierta... que...

Max: que no resultó ser mas que el puerto de Cd Saafron! -señalando a la ciudad-

May: -se cruza de brazos- al princpio creimos que era una trampa... -lo mira- pero lo vimos en serio desesperado asi que nos ofrecimos a buscarlos... -sonrie- fue facil

James: y... c-como..?

Ash: Swellow y pikachu los encontraron, casi enseguida de que tu te sumergieras en el agua con Jesse... -parpadea-

Brock: Fue Ash quien entró al agua por ustedes... -lo mira bien- que estupidez pretendias hacer?

James: -baja la mirada y voltea a donde estaba Jesse- queria..._ 'irme.. con ella...'_

Ash: -parpadea- mm? -sin entender nada-

James: -solo lo mira, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza-

Ash: -parpadea- oh... -mira el cuerpo de la chica- quieres decir.. que... -James solo asiente-

-chuu...

Max: ... woow, espera... estas diciendo... que ella... esta... esta..? -mirando la cara de tristeza del delincuente- ... ERES TONTO! DE DONDE SACAS ESO!

James: ... de... qué hablas..?

Max: -suspira y saca su pokenav- Seguro creiste que está muerta, cierto tonto? -se la muestra- La picadura en su pierna es de Ariados... pero por ssu tamaño es obvio que fue de apenas una cría... Es decir que por ningun motivo podría ser mortal. Solo le busco escalofríos y quizá un intenso dolor. -mira al bolsillo del delincuente- ademas, le diste mora Molto, cierto? -el ojiverde asiente- bien -suspira con sus ojos cerrados y le da un zape- ESO ES AUN MEJOR, CONTRARESTASTE LOS EFECTOS DEL VENENO -se aleja- torpe...

James: p-pero... entonces... -la mira- por qué..?

Brock: está bien... -sonrie- expulsó toda el agua que bebió. Sólo esta descansando.

El peliazul sonrió aliviado. Si, sentía como un imbecil por haberse equivocado de tal manera. Pero era más su felicidad de saberla viva, de saber sus sentimientos correspondidos... y de saber que podría estar con ella el resto de su vida.

James: -se acerca a ella y la mueve un poco- Jesse... -la chica no responde y el rie un poco- Jesse -la mueve de nuevo y se arrodilla frente a ella-

Sus ojos azules empezaron a abrirse lentamente, siendo lo primero que ven los verdes que tanto le gustaban. Sonrio al ver al joven delante de ella y parpadeó.

Jesse: pe-pero.. qué..? -en voz baja. Sus labios se ven bloqueados incapaces de emitir otra palabra por culpa del dedo del ojiverde-

James: -se acerca a su rostro- alguna vez te dije... -suaviza su mirada y toma la barbilla de la chica mirandola a los ojos con una sonrisa confiada- Lo mucho que me encantan tus ojos? -murmura con su voz grave. Misma que hace estremecer a la peliroja. Quien le sonrie de igual forma. Los bobos solo se miran entre sí-

Se separan y la peliroja se uncorpora, apenas mirando a su alrededor tratando de saber donde estaba, cuando sintió un peso en su espalda. Al voltear sus ojos se iluminaron.

Jesse: MEOWTH! -lo abraza fuerte y empieza a tallar su puño contra la cabeza del felino quien rie a carcajadas-

El joven solo mira la escena tirado en la arena con una sonrisa dulce. Sintio una presencia cerca de el que lo hizo voltear, encontrando a la coordinadora quien se encontraba de cuclillas junto a el y le sonreía amablemente.

May: creo que esto es de ustedes -mostrando su mano-

James: -baja la mirada y enseguida sonrie- son... nuestras pokebolas! -las toma y rie- no puedo creerlo! Jesse, mira!

Jesse: -interrumpe su juego para voltear la mirada. Al ver ls pokebolas sonrie- Dustox... Seviper... -tomandolas entre sus manos-

James: -mira a la coordinadora- como..? -ella solo le sonrie dulcemente-

Ash: -suspira- las encontramos cerca de su globo... -rueda los ojos- que está reparado...

James: reparado..? -ambos delincuentes parpadean- acaso... ustedes...

Max: CLARO QUE NO! -voltea la mirada- fue la gente de la ciudad... -se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos. Infla los cachetes- claro, la pobre gente no sabia que estaba reparando el globo del equio Rocket...

Ambos delincuentes se miran entre sí y e ponen de pie con una mirada y sonrisa desafiante

Jesse: Pues no nos queda más que agradecerles...

James: pero! solo por esta vez!

Jesse: Es cierto que de no ser por ustedes quizá estaríamos muertos... -mira fijamente al raton amarillo- pero eso no significa que ese pikachu, será nuestro.

-piika... -en guardia-

Ambos rien confiados y malevolos

Jesse: no te preocupes, Pikachu... no intentaremos llevarte con nosotros...

James: Esta vez...

Meowth: Asi es bobos, no crean que por ayudarnos esta vez se han ganado el que no los molestemos, estaremos siempre siguiendo sus pasos, Y PIKACHU SERA DEL JEFE!

Los bobos solo rodaron los ojos sonriendo de lado

Jesse: PORQUE DONDE SEA QUE HAYA PAZ EN EL UNIVERSO!

Meowth: EL EQUIPO ROCKET!

James: ahi estará...

-PARA ARRUINARLO TODO! -gritaron los tres al unisono y se dieron vuelta para echar a correr-

Ash: -suspira- no cambian...

-pi, pikchu...

Brock: -se encoge de hombros- pero ya estamos acostumbrados, cierto?

Los hermanos solo asienten mirandolos correr. Los delincuentes voltearon con una sonrisa sincera y empezaron a despedirse con la mano

MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Fué facil encontrar e globo. Estaba remendado, la cadena de la escalera era nueva. Los tres suspiraron sonriendo y se dispusieron a encender el fuego. Luego de un rato el globo se elevó.

Ambos jovenes estaban recargados en el borde de la canastilla mirando hacia el frente. El atardecer comenzaba a pintar el horizonte con sus tonos naranja y amarillo. Solo se miraron de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el felino saltaba a donde estaban recargados. Sus enormes ojos azules brillantes y su sonrisa entuciasta.

Meowth: MUY BIEN! AHORA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS OTRA VEZ ES PRECISO IDEAR OTRO PLAN PARA ROBAR A PIKACHU!

James: -asiente- ASI ES CHUMUELON, Y ESTA VEZ NO FALLAREMOS!

Jesse: y si fallamos...! tenemos muchas mas oportunidades, no es asi!

Ambos la miran y asienten sonriendo.

Jesse: y ademas... -se acerca al joven y lo toma de la mano- estaremos juntos...

James: -suaviza su mirada- para siemre... -la toma de la barbilla. El gato solo parpadea-

Meowth: o-oigan... de... de que me perdi..? -pero ellos parecian no escucharlo-

James: Desde hoy juro cuidarte con mi vida... no permitire... que nada te pase..

Jesse: -sonrie- James... -se abalanza sobre el abrazandolo por el cuello y juntando sus labios intensamente. El ojiverde solo abre sus ojos y corresponde cerrando los ojos y abrazandola por la cintura-

Meowth: AAAJALE JALEO! Y AHORA! -movió la cola brincoteando por toda la canasta. Feliz de verlos por fin asi-

Los chicos se separaron apenas unos milimetros y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sonrientes

-Te amo... -dijeron al unisono, para volver a juntar sus labios mientras el globo se elevaba y se perdia en el atardecer meintras el gato seguia celebrando-

Un largo camino los espera, con el objetivo de algun dia robar a Pikachu y entragarlo a su querido jefazo. Lugares que visitar, planes que idear. Ahora mas unidos que nunca y con la dicha de tener a la persona mas importante de sus vidas siempre cerca.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Y! eso es todo, gente! Ahhh bueno puesss espero que les haya gustado taanto como a mi al escribirlo XDD ahi me tienen enfrente de la computadora chille y chille jajaja bueno no tanto asi pero... ah, que barbaro XD jaja en fin pues este fic tiene dedicatoria, es un pequeño regalo~! con muchisimo cariño para MI TRAUMAA! que se que tambien gusta del Rocketshipping, para Meiling que se hizo fan por mi culpa, para onee-chama (HealingSword) que bien, se que lo unico que la haria ver pokemon de nuevo, seria algo en extremo bueno con el Rocketshipping n_n para El niño molestable, aunque le guste más Digimon ¬¬Uu para javier... XD que tambien ve este shipping como el más obvio de todos.. y en fin! para todos mis amigos. Un regalo sin ocasion en especial, con la unica inension de hacerles pasar un buen rato. Espero haberlo logrado.<strong>

**Espero leer reviews con opiniones XD se que de hecho no son muchos lectores los que tengo pero en fin XD ojala lo disfruten!**

**HASTA EL OTRO SIGLO! ... ... fic! .-.**

**BigSaura!**


End file.
